Anti-Narcotics Force
| image = anf_logo.jpg | caption = Seal of the Anti Narcotics Force Pakistan | dates = 21 February 1995–present | country = | allegiance = | branch = | type = Paramilitary | role = To carry out Raids and Intelligence Based Operations IBOs against Narcotics, Illegal Arms Ammunition, Money Laundering and dangerous Chemicals | size = | command_structure = Ministry of Narcotics Control Paramilitary forces of Pakistan | garrison = National Park Road Rawalpindi Cantonment, Pakistan | nickname = ANF | motto = Drugs Free Society | battles = | decorations = | disbanded = | website = http://www.anf.gov.pk/ | current_commander = Major-General Musarrat Nawaz Malik, HI(M) Director General | aircraft_helicopter = MI-17 Helicopters }} The Anti-Narcotics Force ( }}, reporting name: ANF) is a Federal Executive bureau of the Government of Pakistan, tasked with combating the narcotics smuggling and use within Pakistan. ANF works under umbrella of Pakistan Army and Ministry of Narcotcs Control. Due to misconception on Section 4 of ANF ACT 1997, the force's head consisted the active-duty general officer of Pakistan Army. Although the law prescribes that any competent person may be appointed as Director General. Currently a two star Army Officer, Major General Musarrat Nawaz Malik HI(M) is deputed as Director General. The ANF also has sole responsibility for coordinating and pursuing Pakistan narcotics investigations abroad. The superintendence of the Force is vest with the Federal Government whereas, administration of the Force is vested with the Director-General who shall exercise in respect of the Force all powers of an Inspector-General of Police under the Police Act, 1861 (V of 1861), and all other powers under the Act. In case of any officers and members from the Armed Forces, the Director-General shall have all powers conferred by or under the Pakistan Army Act, 1952 (XXXIX of 1952), the Pakistan Air Force Act, 1953 (VI op 1953), and the Pakistan Navy Ordinance, 1961 (XXXVI of 1961), respectively as an officer empowered to convene a General Court Martial. The organization has sacrificed 16 of its best enforcers including Offices, JCO's and Jawans. ANF Setup Anti Narcotics Force Headquarters is situated at Rawalpindi controlling its outfits through 5x Regional Headquarters i.e. North at Rawalpindi, KP at Peshawar, Punjab at Lahore, Sindh at Karachi and Balochistan at Quetta. Regional Headquarters are controlling their area of domain through their various Police Stations. There are 9x Directorates at HQ ANF: * Logistics Directorate * Enforcement / Operation Directorate * Law Directorate * Assets Investigation Directorate * Drug Demand Reduction Directorate * Planning & Development Directorate * International Cooperation Directorate * Information Technology Directorate * General Staff Directorate * Aviation Division Association of other Institutions regarding Anti Narcotics and Anti Smuggling To protect our National Security Anti Narcotics Force under the insight of Ministry of Narcotics Control, is working tirelessly in coordination with other Law Enforcement Agencies of Pakistan. Organizations with similar goals are: * Pakistan Coast Guards * Pakistan Customs * Provincial Excise * Frontier Corps (KPK and Balochistan) * Frontier Constabulary * Pakistan Rangers (Punjab and Sindh) * Political Levies and Khasadar Force * Provincial Police (KPK, Punjab, Sindh, GB, AJK and Balochistan) History Pakistan Narcotics Board (PNB) was set up in 1957, in the Revenue Division in order to meet Pakistan's obligations under the International Opium Convention of 1925. PNB comprised representatives from the Provincial Governments and some Federal Ministries/Divisions. Pakistan Narcotics Control Board (PNCB) was established in 1973 with five Regional Directorates, in response to UN Convention on Narcotics Control, with the mandate to combat narcotics in the Country. PNCB functioned as an attached department of Ministry of Interior till 1989 with strength of 883 all ranks. Narcotics Control Division (NCD) was established in 1989 and the Board became its attached department. Anti Narcotics Task Force (ANTF) comprising 388 all ranks from Pakistan Army was established in December 1991 as an attached department of NCD. Anti Narcotics Force (ANF) was raised on 21 February 1995 by merging PNCB and ANTF. Narcotics Control Division (NCD) was declared Ministry of Narcotics Control in 2001 but it was reverted to NCD under Ministry of Interior and Narcotics Control (MOI&NC) in 2013. Ministry of Narcotics Control (MNC) Ministry of Narcotics Control was established in August 2017. ANF Intelligence and Investigation There are distinct stages for Investigating a case. Stages Assets of the convicts in narcotics cases are confiscated in favour of Federal Government through following stages usually: * Tracing: Finding out the true sources, disposition, movement or ownership of assets and includes determining the movement or conversion of assets by any means. * Freezing: Prohibiting by an order made by the Special Court or an officer authorized under CNS Act 1997 the transfer, conversion, disposal or movement of any assets and includes the holding, controlling, assuming custody or managing any assets in pursuance of such order and, in the case of assets which are perishable the disposal thereof * Forfeiture: Forfeiting of asset /property in favour of Federal Government. * Realization: On finalization of forfeiture of assets and execution petition, the assets are realized in favor of Federal Government. Laws Assets Investigation is conducted under relevant sections / provisions provided by the following laws: * Control of Narcotics Substance Act, 1997 * Anti Narcotics Force Act, 1997 * Criminal Procedure Court 1898 * Anti Money Laundering Act, 2010 * Prevention of Smuggling Act, 1977 The Operations According to activities of smugglers and areas which facilitate their interest, the operations of the Anti Narcotics force can be divided into following two categories: * Anti Narcotics, Arms and Ammunition * Anti Explosive Chemicals * Anti Money Laundering Policy Review Board To monitor the policies of Federal Government a Policy Review Board headed by Minister for Narcotics Control comprising 14 members from relevant Federal and Provincial Ministries was set up in 1997. A separate ministry for Narcotics Control has been set up; therefore, there is a need to revise the composition of this body. Existing composition of the Policy Review Board is as follows Narcotics Interdiction Committee To make the coordinating role of the Federal Government effective and to ensure that narcotics interdiction by various law enforcement agencies proceeds under well-synchronized efforts, a Narcotics Interdiction Committee (NIC) has been set up with the following composition: ANF's Charter of Duty ]] Anti Norcotics Force (ANF) is responsible to perform the following Supply Reduction Limiting the smuggling trafficking and distribution of Narcotics. Coordinating eradication of opium poppy. Ensuring no heroin lab becomes functional. Inquire/Investigate assets of drug barons. Pursuing Legal cases relentlessly. Demand Reduction Reducing the demand of illicit drugs through preventive education, treatment and rehabilitation as well as harm reduction programmes. Coordination Liaison at National and International Level Enhancing international co-operation in the fight against drugs and liaison with the United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime, International Narcotics Control Board, International Police, Narcotics Affairs Section (US Embassy), Drugs Enforcement Agency, Foreign Anti Narcotics Community, Drug Liaison Officers etc. |} National Seizure Data– 2016 (ANF and Other Law Enforcement Agencies SPEAR Strategy ANF has organized a strategy which is recognized as SPEAR. The inscription details are as under: S'urveillance and Intelligence Acquisition '''P'roactive Prevention and Protection 'E'ffective Enforcement 'A'lliances, Assistance and Cooperation 'R'ehabilitation and Awareness International Initiatives In order to make joint efforts for the control of drug trafficking, the agency in collaboration with Government of Pakistan has signed MoUs with 32 countries and Letters of Intent with 2 x countries. Moreover, 15 x new MoUs and revision for 5 x existing MoUs are also under process. Additionally, specific treaties have been signed with 29 x countries for extradition of convicts on certain offences including drug trafficking. Details of these agreements are as under: Memorandum of Understanding (MOUs) Afghanistan, Australia, Azerbaijan, Brazil, Brunei Darussalam, Egypt, Hellenic Republic (Greece), India, Indonesia, Iran, Italy, Kazakhstan, Kingdom of Cambodia, Kuwait, Kyrgyzstan, Lao People’s Democratic, Maldives, Nigeria, Republic of Philippines, Romania, Russia, Singapore, Sri Lanka, Syria, Tajikistan, Thailand, Turkey, UAE, United Kingdom, USA and Uzbekistan Under Process MoUs Bahrain, Canada, Kenya, Libya, Malaysia, Malta, Mauritius, Nepal, Oman, Saudi Arabia, Seychelles, South Africa, Turkmenistan and Ukraine. Letter of Intent (LoI) Australia and China Extradition Treaties Argentina, Belgium, France, Greece, Switzerland, USA, Iran, Monaco, Netherlands, Denmark, Austria, Yugoslavia, Iraq, Ecuador, Portugal, Luxembourg, Colombia, Liberia, Cuba, San Marino, Italy, Egypt, Australia, Uzbekistan, Algeria, China, UAE, Libya and Kuwait. World Anti-Narcotics Day UNODC observes '''26 June as the "INTERNATIONAL DAY AGAINST DRUG ABUSE AND ILLICIT TRAFFICKING", established by the UN General Assembly in 1987. This observance manifests to further escalate UN's resolve in creating a drug free society by reducing both demand as well as supply of illicit drugs and increasing awareness among general masses regarding drugs abuse. Each Year UNODC selects themes for International Drug Day and launches campaigns to raise public appreciation regarding the global drug issue and its effects on complete humanity. Past Observance themes for last 5 years were: * 2015: "Lets Develop — Our Lives — Our Communities — Our Identities — Without Drugs" * 2014: "A message of hope: Drug use disorders are preventable and treatable" * 2013: "Make health your 'new high' in life, not drugs" * 2012: "Global Action for Healthy Communities without Drugs" * 2011: "Say No!" * 2010 : "Think health – not drugs" World Anti-Narcotics Day in Pakistan The magnitude of drug menace not only undermines global public health, socio-economic synopsis and international stability, it has also become an issue of National Security for Pakistan. Pakistan itself is a poppy free country, but its population became a victim of regional opiate production. We are facing the brunt of trafficking of opiates and cannabis from the West, precursors from the East and Amphetamine Type Stimulants from elsewhere. Each year International Drug Day is celebrated by Anti Narcotics Force. ANF celebrate Drug Day in a wholesome manner so as to generate a strong message for the international community and domestic masses for general awareness and society's participation by introducing a variety of drug demand awareness activities in addition to drug burning ceremonies. Model Addiction and Treatment Centres ANF is also playing a lead role in mass awareness and community participation programs to educate the people against drug abuse as Drug Demand Reduction has always been an important segment of our Strategy. ANF besides many awareness ventures runs 5 Model Addiction and Treatment Centres (MATRCs) at Rawalpindi, Peshawar, Quetta, Sukkur and Karachi and since their raising over twelve thousand patients have been treated. Under the policy guidelines provided by NCD and with the cooperation of our allied countries, civil society and the media, ANF is doing the best it can and has had significant successes in all three regimes of operation i.e. Drug Supply Reduction, Drug Demand Reduction and International Cooperation. Men and women of ANF are fully committed to protecting our compatriots from the peril at cost of risk to their own lives. References External links * * United Nation's Convention on Psychotropic Substances, 1971 Category:Pakistan federal departments and agencies Category:Drug control law Category:Drug policy organizations Category:Federal law enforcement agencies of Pakistan Category:Drugs in Pakistan